1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter The disclosed subject matter is in the field of the mechanical arts, and more particularly concerns self-actuating closure mechanisms for articles having components that are mutually closable, more particularly including self-actuating closure mechanisms that may be rotationally engaged, including without limitation embodiments in the form of lidded containers with self-closing mechanisms that operate to automatically mechanically lock and seal the container, no matter how the lid is placed on the container.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an article having closable components that may be rotationally engaged is a jar with a threaded lid. Common kitchen jars are often dropped and broken because the lid has not been properly threaded by the previous user.
Currently, most containers use a standard threaded locking/sealing mechanism or a latch, both of which require specific force to achieve a lock and seal. In the event this required force is not applied properly or fully, two main issues may arise: (1) the seal is not achieved, thereby potentially compromising the contents of the container, or (2) the lock is not adequate, thereby potentially risking the container and contents should the container be picked up by the lid.
A prior solution to this problem is to provide containers with a lid having a press-shut clip closure. However, press fit clip lids are only viable for light weight containers and contents. They must be actively pressed shut. Also, most clip lids do not provide an adequate seal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a self-closing container providing an effective and robust seal for a wide range of contents. More generally, a need exists for more modern closure mechanisms that are self-actuating and convenient, yet provide a strong and positive closure.